Away Together
by Emily111
Summary: A fluffy story about a trip for Matt and Emily to the most romantic city in the world  Paris! Some angst later and hot stuff too! rating change later to T or M...but I'll let you know when
1. Chapter 1

They stood together, in what seemed to be a never ending queue. The twenty minutes which had already passed felt more like several hours. No words were spoken, there was no need. Silence had never been uncomfortable between them, at least not lately.

Emily looked around her, taking in the hustle and bustle of people hurrying onwards. It was a peculiar mix of formal looking business men and women, families with excited, hyper and probably tired children and couples on their way to share an adventure.

The atmosphere was both buzzing and thrilling, but also somewhat calm. For some people this was every day life, nothing out of the ordinary. These people looked professional and unmoved by the commotion surrounding them.

Other people where there, maybe for the first time ever. These were the ones you could hear talking excitedly about what was to come.

Emily had always loved to people watch, it always relaxed and excited her at the same time. Sometimes though it took her on a path she would usually avoid. Those times her attention would be caught by families, young couples with babies or toddlers especially.

She didn't like to admit it, but lately her heart would skip a beat at the sight of a little baby girl asleep in a stroller or a boy trying to kick around a football with the aid of his father.

Suddenly realising that she had let her mind wander too far, Emily turned her gaze to a group of young people. Teenagers should be a safe topic, she thought to herself as her mind switched to analyzing mode.

The group consisted of about twenty five boys and girls of about fifteen years of age. Three adults stood nearby talking amongst eachother while also keeping an eye on the kids.

Emily couldn't help notice how the usual teenage behaviour stuck out. A group of seven girls had gathered to one side and were giggling and chatting vividly. Topics were discussed such as the amounts of pocket money they'd received from their parents to use on this trip or what popular guy they'd kissed at the latest school dance.

Every girl in that group looked like they could be on the cover of vogue and they seemed to know exactly how great they looked in their designer clothes, showing confidence with every move.

Other groups had formed too. Emily realised how cliché it was, but nevertheless, to the right the "popular girls" was five boys sitting on the floor with either a laptop, a fancy looking mobile or an Ipod. This was unmistakably the "nerds"

The jocks were having an arm wrestling contest farthest away from the adults, the creative and musical kids were dancing and singing songs and getting embarrassed looks from the popular girls.

The last group of kids, despite being the quietest, was the one that stood out the most to Emily. You couldn't really call it a group though. They weren't standing together, they weren't even talking to each other.

It seemed like they shunned all attention. They all went to a place deep inside them selves and their obvious wish to be anywhere but the situation they were in made them seem almost invisible.

Emily's eyes went to a girl sitting on the floor against the wall near the adults. She had long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her blue eyes were shiny with tears and her body hunched forward hugging her knees. She looked so sad, it made Emily's heart cry out for her.

Watching her silently Matt noticed the sombre expression on Emily's face. She looked distressed, almost in pain.

"Emily?" Matt said questioning.

Jolted out of her reverie Emily jumped at Matt's voice beside her. She looked at him, a lonely tear running down her cheek.

"Oh Em, my sweet Em" Matt said softly as he took her in his arms and held her tight until he could feel her relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting once again.**

**Maybe I should just come to terms with the fact that I can't write fast or often :(**

**But...finally I have more to post ;D**

**I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with this chapter, but I really want to post chapter 3 soon, so chapter two just had to be written. **

**Don't expect too much ;)**

**Now, I don't like begging, but I just can't help myself ;)**

**Please read, enjoy and review ;) You'll make me a very happy writer, if you do ;) (and I need some cheering up :( )**

**  
Here we go:**

**Away Together, Chapter 2**

"Flight AF1750, destination Paris Charles De Gaulle, is now ready for boarding. Passengers in rows twenty to forty please step forward."

The sound of the flight attendant announcing the forthcoming departure made Emily jump slightly in her seat.

She looked down and noticed her hand being held by Matt's. It felt comforting and secure, she liked that feeling.

"Sleep well princess?" Matt asked her smiling at her teasingly, obvious to the fact that she hated being called princess. Seeing her blush he leaned over and kissed her burning cheek before whispering in her ear:

"I love it when I make you blush"

Emily opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as Matt pulled her to her feet and started dragging her towards the queue of people waiting to board the plane.

"Look at is this way. Now you have even more time to come up with a cunning reply" Matt stated grinning from ear to ear.

However his grin left his face to be replaced by a look of mock hurt as he felt Emily's fist punch his shoulder.

"You just wait, smart a, you just wait" Emily uttered through clenched teeth while trying not to laugh at Matt's evident confusion.

* * *

Four hours into the flight and everyone was finally settling down. 

Everyone but Matt that was. He just couldn't get comfortable in the cramped seat and his attempt to find an even barely tolerable position kept him squirming and turning over and over until finally letting out a sigh of defeat.

He looked to his right where Emily was sleeping peacefully. He reached up and stroked her silky soft cheek. No reaction. His hand found its way down her arm stopping for a moment at her hand. Slowly turning her hand over, he drew circles and patterns on her palm, his fingers applying an almost featherlike pressure. Still no reaction. Now slightly frustrated he let her hand fall back in her lap and decided to up the pace. He slid his hand down Emily's left thigh, pausing at her knee before going back up.

Before he got very far, Emily's hand grabbed Matt's stopping it in its tracks. Slowly opening her eyes Emily turned towards Matt, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What?" Matt mouthed, feigning innocence, but not quite succeeding.

"What!?!?!" Emily mouthed back with sceptical look, not backing down.

Matt flashed his boyish charm smile, in a last attempt to get out of the apparent trouble he was in. The stern look on Emily's face soon made him reconsider.

"I…I…it's just that…" Matt stuttered, "…I was bored"

The last admission was said in a whisper as Matt looked down blushing.

Silently Emily shifted in her seat to lean forwards and whisper triumphantly in Matt's ear:

"I love it when I make you blush"

Matt's head shot up, his eyes full of surprise. Realising Emily had just beat him at his own game, his ego was somewhat bruised, but he also felt proud. "That's my girl", he thought to himself.

"That's clever, Lehman, did they teach you that at Princeton?" Matt asked.

His tone was teasing, but the way his eyes bore into hers, wasn't.

Suddenly the plane shook violently. One moment it felt like they were falling, the next like they were driving on a bumpy road. Emily felt panic overtake her body, her eyes were huge with fear as she gripped Matt's hand and almost jumped in his lap.

Matt wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her tight whispering soothing words in her ear:

"It's ok, Em. Just a little turbulence. Nothing this plane can't handle. Come on now, breathe, we'll be ok"

The plane had finally stopped shaking, but it took another minute or two before Matt's words registered to Emily and her heartbeat returned to normal.

Still clinging to him she looked up, her eyes wet with the tears she tried to keep from falling.

"Thank you" She whispered, "Thank you"

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the mood as he wiped the now fallen tears from Emily's cheeks.

"For now" Emily answered as she lifted her lips to meet his.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope you'll all like this chapter.**

**It is very specieal to me, so I would love to hear what you think!**

**PLEEEEASE press that button and REVIEW. It would mean soooo much to me! It also makes me want to write more! **

**If you don't tell me, how will I know you like my story?**

**Chapter 3:**

"Matt, Matt, take it easy, what's the hurry?" Emily asked in between giggles as she was pulled after a running Matt.

They had just come to the spectacular "Place du Trocadero", surrounded by the "Palais de Chaillot" a splendour in architecture and something Emily would have liked to take a closer look at. At that moment though it seemed Matt was on a mission and it obviously had nothing to do with the "Palais de chaillot" – home of the 1937 World Fair.

Grabbing Emily's hand he ran down the stairs past the gardens of "Trocadero". Reaching the bottom Emily pulled her hand from Matt's and stopped trying to catch her breath.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed running down those treacherous steps?" Emily half shouted, slightly annoyed with Matt.

Realising Emily wasn't by his side anymore Matt had stopped running and upon hearing her angry words he hurried back to her and pulled her into his arms.

With the goofiest grin on his face he looked her deep in the eyes and then lifted his right hand to cup her chin. Slowly he turned her head up and a little to the left.

Suddenly Emily realised what Matt had been running towards. Towering over them was "Le Tour Eiffel". Her bottom jaw almost hit the floor at the amazing sight and she just stood there with her mouth open for several minutes.

"Forgive me?" Matt asked grinning at her before covering her mouth with his in a long, passionate and excited kiss.

When they finally pulled away from the kiss, not by choice but because of a sudden need for air, they stood for a moment just looking into each others eyes smiling from ear to ear.

"Would you like to go up with me?" Matt asked, his voice full of happiness and expectation.

Knowing exactly what Matt was asking Emily giggled in her usual girly way. She had secretly hoped he'd ask her.

"I'd love to go with you to the top of the Eiffel Tower, Matt" Emily answered as she kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the bridge crossing the Seine.

The view was amazing. The sun was shining from clear blue skies reflecting in the water below them. Walking along the bridge Emily felt Matt's hand reach for hers, giving it a loving squeeze.

When they reached the middle they stopped to look at the city around them. To their left was the place they just came from. The majestic looking "Trocadero" at the top of the hill looking down at them with the beautiful garden almost like a blanket of flowers beneath the solid building.

Looking down the Seine they had a perfect view of "Place del la Concorde" at the end of "Champs-Elyseés". They could even faintly make out the outline of the magnificent cathedral "Sacre Cour" all the way at the other end of the city at "Montmartre".

Standing side by side looking down the Seine taking in the surroundings they both felt a calm wash over them they hadn't felt in a while. They had needed this holiday. Needed to get away from the stress of everyday life.

Emily suddenly felt Matt's eyes on her. Turning her head slowly towards him she met his eyes with hers and couldn't help blush at the way he looked at her. There were so many emotions in his eyes she didn't know which one to reciprocate.

Indecisive and feeling slightly insecure she looked away pretending to be searching for something in her hand bag. Why did he make her feel that way? She thought to herself. Insecure? She never used to feel insecure. The looks he gave her so often now was a huge compliment to her, she knew that. It didn't help much though. She didn't know how to give back, how to give the same of herself that Matt was giving her.

"Em?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and found that the expression on Matt's face had changed from the happy, carefree, adoring look he had given her before to one of worry and slight frustration.

Wanting to explain, to at least try to make him understand why this wasn't as easy for her, she reached out for him.

After a moments hesitation Matt took a step towards her, placing them face to face. He didn't say anything, just stood there. Now it was his turn to look uncomfortable. He tried to make sense of the sudden change in Emily's mood. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Did he say anything he shouldn't have? Thinking back, he couldn't remember saying anything at all. Unwittingly he felt himself look anywhere but at Emily. He couldn't handle the struggle in her eyes.

Emily noticed the battle going on in Matt's mind. She felt horrible for causing it, for making him unhappy when he had been so excited just a few minutes ago. She pulled herself together knowing she had to rectify the situation before it got any worse. If it wasn't too late already.

Reaching up she cupped his face with her hands, forcing his gaze back on her. She needed him to look at her, she needed to look into his eyes or she would most likely chicken out. Gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs she held his eyes with hers trying to show him everything that she was feeling in one look. She felt him begin to relax, his face softening, but she knew that she had to try to put her feelings into words.

"Matt…," She began, "Matt, I'm so sorry. I…I just couldn't…I didn't know how…" She could have kicked herself for stuttering like a fool. Why was it so hard to tell him the reason she was pulling back?

"Em, tell me what I did wrong. I know I should probably know, but I don't. I'm sorry too. Please just let me know what I can do to make it up to you."

Matt's stream of words took her completely by surprise and left her utterly speechless, not that it was a huge change from her previous stuttering.

Realising she couldn't trust her mind to come up with any words at that moment she opted for another option. She knew, either way, that she had to make him understand.

Emily's hands slipped behind Matt's neck and pulled him closer. She brushed her warm lips against his before pausing for a minute, resting her forehead on his looking deep into his eyes. Their lips met again. It was more of a peck than a kiss, but each touch of their lips the became more and more heated, more hurried until they were clinging to each other in a passionate kiss full of longing and frustration. Trying to let the other one know, just what they had wanted to say before, they both deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, though only by the lips, they stood together trying to calm their racing heart beats.

Reassured by the kiss Emily tried to put the words together in coherent sentences..

"It's not you, Matt" She started. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but the look in Matt's eyes encouraging her to go on, told her that he had heard. "Well, it's you…but it's not something you did." She felt herself struggle to get her point across, but when she felt Matt's arms tightening around her, bringing comfort to her otherwise troubled mind, she sighed deeply and continued.

"You have no idea how proud you make me feel, when you look at me the way you did before. You make me feel like I'm worth something. I've never felt like that with a man before. I didn't mean to pull away. I should have told you how happy you make me feel instead of feeling insecure and thus confusing you and messing everything up" She had more to say, but this would have to do for now.

Emily had been looking away during her speech, but now looked back at Matt. Her heart skipped a beat at the look in his damp eyes. She had never before seen this much love, felt this much love directed at her and she loved him even more for it.

Matt leaned in and kissed her ever so gently before speaking himself.

"You're the one who makes me feel proud. I'm so proud to have you here by my side. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." Matt's eyes bore into hers, trying to convince her of the truth in his words. Then his expression changed and he grinned down at her before continuing.

"The fact that I would rather look at you, than look at this magnificent city, should tell you how much I adore you. You are one amazing woman, Emily" Matt sealed his words with a gentle, but convincing kiss, then pulled her against him, hugging her with everything he had, wanting to let her know just how much she meant to him.


End file.
